We contributed to NTP technical reports of rodent bioassays on antimony trioxide, Trim VX (registered trademark), sodium thioglycolate, alpha-pinene, p-toluenesulfonamide and octahydro-tetramethyl-naphthalenyl-ethanone. We also participated in study design committees for over 35 chemicals that will be tested by the NTP. We published papers in the scientific literature on the biological effects chemicals that were recently tested in mice and rats by the NTP: sodium tungstate dehydrate, cobalt, cumene hydroperoxide, arsenic, metalworking fluids, tetrabromobisphenol A, and o-nitroanisole.